The present invention generally relates to an input device, such as a mouse, and more particularly relates to a mouse that includes a dead front display.
Input devices for computers and the like typically include mice, keyboards, joysticks, touch pads and the like for computer control. These input devices are typically used to control computer applications that typically include graphical objects that may be manipulated by the input device. Typical input devices often include one or more buttons and a roller for computer control. Traditional input devices do not provide information to the user for an operation mode the input device is operating in.
New mice are needed that provide information for an operation mode in which the control device is operating.